1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to restroom accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an accessory for use with a urinal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most public restrooms, the use of the urinal often results in creating an annoying and unsanitary situation, in that splashback from the urinal contacts the person using the urinal. The user must then employ a paper towel in an attempt to wipe away the splashback or live with the knowledge that the smelly, germ-ridden fluids are absorbed by his clothes. Either scenario is unpleasant, to say the least.
There have been attempts to alleviate this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 487,130 (Schoen), U.S. Pat. Nos. 571,275 (Maxwell et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 647,895, (Burson) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,186,345 (Sleight) are drawn to urinals having protective screens. It is noted however, that the screens are not positioned in a manner to have their entire surface: areas cleansed by flush water. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 393,896 (Wagner et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,672 (Luedtke et al.) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,604,937 (Davenport) disclose screens positioned at the bottom of a urinal. The screens do not extend over an area large enough to prevent splashback.
German Patent 281,964 (Kastner) shows a screen whose entire surface area is contacted by flush water. The screen does not prevent the deposit of rubbish which could cause blockage in the urinal outflow line.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a urinal screen as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The invention is drawn to a screen, which screen fits over the opening of a urinal to prevent splashback that commonly occurs when a stream of urine contacts the inside wall of the urinal. The splashback effect often extends outside the confines of the urinal and contacts the user""s clothing and skin. Furthermore, the floor and any immediately adjacent walls may be subject to the deposit and buildup of urine thereon, thereby resulting in malodorous, unsightly and unsanitary conditions.
The screen of the instant invention functions to allow a stream of urine to pass therethrough but prevents the occurrence of splashback when the urine stream contacts the walls of the urinal or the water at the bottom of the urinal. The screen also provides a filter to prevent foreign articles (paper, gum, cigarette butts, etc.) from being flushed down the urinal, thereby causing expensive plumbing damage. The screen also serves as a visual barrier, preventing the user from viewing the unsightly appearance of the deodorizing cake and accumulated water at the bottom of the urinal. The screen is positioned in the urinal such that flush water flows over the entire surface of the screen cleansing the surface and enhancing sanitary conditions.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a urinal screen, which screen is effective to prevent urine splashback.
It is another object of the invention to provide a urinal screen, which screen is effective to prevent solid debris form being deposited at the bottom of the urinal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a urinal screen, which screen positioned in the urinal such that the entire, surface area of the screen is contacted with flushing water.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a urinal screen, which screen functions to form a barrier preventing a user from viewing the unsightly inside bottom portion of a urinal.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.